The Skirt
by Alyssa in Wonderland
Summary: It’s amazing how wearing something as simple as a skirt can bring two people together in the oddest sort of way.
1. She Wore a Skirt

**Author's Note**s: It's midnight. I can't sleep. Hm…I want some ice cream.

**Disclaimer**: Ouran High School Host Club is not mine.

**Summary**: It's amazing how wearing something as simple as a skirt can bring two people together in the oddest sort of way.

* * *

**The Skirt**

Alyssa in Wonderland

Chapter One: She Wore a Skirt 

_"I have this feeling that I'm going to meet someone really amazing sometime soon, I think this may be the universe's way of telling me to wear a mini skirt EVERYWHERE!"_

_- Amber_

It was another day with the members of Ouran High School's Host Club. The next semester was just around the corner, actually, it was tomorrow, but the president of the club arranged an emergency "meeting" at the beach in Okinawa. Haruhi Fujioka sighed inwardly—she was always suckered into these excursions.

The sand between her toes felt warm as she looked ahead. Mori had Honey on his shoulders wading in the sea. The twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, were trying to make Mori crack a smile by splashing water at the stoic man. Kyouya, on the other hand, was sitting under a huge umbrella's shade with his laptop. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiled at the scene then started working again on his computer.

Haruhi walked over to Kyouya and sat down beside him. Kyouya didn't look up from his work, "Where's Tamaki?" He asked. It was freakishly weird that the obnoxious president of the club wasn't any where near Haruhi, no wonder it was so quiet.

"Probably still flirting with those girls near the ice cream stand." Haruhi replied rather quickly.

Kyouya looked at Haruhi from the corner of his eye. Did she know that she was scowling? Kyouya grinned and closed his laptop. As if by pure coincidence, Tamaki came with Popsicles in hand followed by a legion of girls.

"Speak of the devil." Kyouya said pointing at Tamaki.

Haruhi looked towards the direction Kyouya was pointing to, and no doubt, there was Tamaki surrounded with cute girls wearing bikinis. Haruhi, automatically looked down at what she was wearing. A baggy shirt with baggy board shorts. She looked back up and saw Tamaki whisper something to a brunette, the girl giggled as she blushed.

"Ah…they should be paying up for the time they're spending with Tamaki." Kyouya said.

"Say, Kyouya," Haruhi started, "Do you think the whole school would be in shock if I came to school wearing a skirt?"

That completely caught Kyouya off guard.

"Well…yes, I mean, you are part of the Host Club, where _men_ host—" Kyouya looked at Haruhi, who was still looking at Tamaki and the girls. That was interesting. Kyouya thought to himself. His answer to Haruhi's question would definitely be the result of whatever events that will unfold later. Life was quiet lately and it was time for some entertainment. So what the hell?

"Then again, aren't you tired of being treated as a guy?" He asked.

Tamaki waved goodbye to the girls that had followed him and saw Haruhi, "Haruhi! I was looking all over you! Where did you go?" He called out.

Haruhi turned towards Kyouya, "Thank you, Kyouya." She replied and got up, "I think I'll join Hikaru and Kaoru out there."

Kyouya nodded towards her. As soon as Haruhi had left, Tamaki approached, the Popsicles melting in his hands. "Why didn't Haruhi wait for me? I had her ice cream right here." He said.

"Which is now getting on my laptop…" Kyouya noted as he grabbed his latest laptop away from the evil stickiness of the ice pop.

"Kyouya, is Haruhi okay? She suddenly disappeared when we went to go get these commoner's ice cream." Tamaki continued.

"She's fine, I think she's planning a surprise for everyone." Kyouya replied, knowing full well that Tamaki would immediately be excited.

"A surprise? What is it? What is it? Tell me! What is it, Kyouya? What surprise did Haruhi plan that she couldn't tell her loving father?" Tamaki asked with big eyes.

"All in good time, Tamaki, all in good time." Kyouya replied.

Tamaki pouted at Kyouya. Haruhi had a surprise? What was it? What was it? What could it be? What…

_The next day…_

"WHAT?!" Tamaki exclaimed. If it was possible, his mouth had dropped all the way down on the floor and his eyes had bulged out. In the middle of the hallway stood someone who looked exactly like his Haruhi. Except…this Haruhi wore a skirt.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: What do you think? I have the second chapter ready to be uploaded…has anyone heard "Guilty Beauty Love"? I'm listening to it right now…ah Tamaki's voice is amazing in it! Ah, and the quote above, my best friend actually said that. I thought it was hilarious, so that's for her! 


	2. He Panicked!

**Author's Note**s: Many thanks to those who reviewed and who have put this in their favorites! You guys rock!

* * *

**The Skirt**

**Alyssa in Wonderland**

**Chapter Two: He Panicked!**

_"A real pinch, that's the phrase I'd use for a situation like this." - Panniku! from Kodocha_

"Eh? Haruhi?" Kaoru said.

"She's wearing the girl's uniform!" Honey beamed.

"I don't see a difference." Mori stated.

Kyouya smiled, "It looks rather refreshing, don't you think, Tamaki?"

"Milord, you look shocked." Hikaru commented.

"I think that's quite a bit of an understatement." Kaoru said as he lifted up Tamaki's drooling jaw from the floor and closed it for him, "Should I put his eyes back, too?"

"That's disgusting, let it hang out like that for a while. Maybe if he stays like that long enough, it'll stay that way." Hikaru said, and immediately, Tamaki straightened himself up…well as best he could.

Haruhi made her way towards her friends. No one seemed to notice that she was who she was. "Is she a transfer student?" A girl whispered to another girl.

"Have I seen her before?"

"She looks really cute!"

"She kind of looks familiar…"

"New student?"

There were whispers everywhere but she continued to make her way towards Tamaki and the others. This is when the whisperings became loud comments. "Gasp! The nerves! She's going straight to Tamaki!"

"H-Haruhi?" Tamaki called out.

The whole hallway paused and then…

"HARUHI?!!"

Haruhi scratched her head, "Well…uh…surprise?" That was all she managed to say as boys and girls asking questions all at once immediately swarmed her.

"Y-You're a girl?"

"Are you single?"

"How is this possible?"

"Were you pretending all this time or is this a cross dressing day for the club?"

"Want to go out on a date?"

Haruhi was backed against the wall, "Uh…well you see…"

Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the crowd. She was pulled rather quickly and was looking back. She could see that Kyouya, the twins, Mori, and Honey were trying to control the crowd down. She heard one of the twins answer one of the questions, "No, she's a transgender—of course she's a girl!" Hikaru had said with sarcasm.

Haruhi smiled. Thank goodness her friends were there to help. She looked at her blond savior. It was none other than Tamaki, who was surprisingly not gushing over her for wearing something feminine like most of the time.

"T-Tamaki?" She asked.

However, Tamaki didn't reply and only lead her towards one of the school's gardens. Reaching a quiet area, the two quite out of breath, Tamaki finally turned around with a silly smile on his face, "You sure know how to make an uproar!" He said.

Haruhi smiled back, she had thought that Tamaki would be angry, being her protective "father" and all. Relieved she replied, "They were all just overreacting."

Tamaki stopped smiling and looked down at both of their hands. He quickly dropped Haruhi's hand, "S-Sorry!" He quickly apologized and stepped away from her. His cheeks slightly burned and he turned around so that she couldn't see. Haruhi looked at Tamaki strangely, what was that for?

She shrugged and decided to sit down on the soft grass, "Ah, all that running has me tired." She said to Tamaki as she looked up the blue sky. Tamaki turned around and saw Haruhi sitting down. He sat down next to her, the heat from his face had, thankfully, subsided.

"Are you angry?" She asked, this time, staring at Tamaki.

"Angry? No, I was just shocked." Tamaki replied. _I'm beyond shocked! The only thing holding me together was…well really nothing! Why would Haruhi wear a skirt? She exposed herself! There will be wolves out to get my poor little daughter! Daddy must protect—_

Tamaki looked over her quickly,"For a little bit, though," Tamaki continued, "Daddy is actually proud of his daughter! Finally blooming into a flower!"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki. She wasn't sure why she had a terrible, huge urge to beat the living hell out of the dimwit in front of her, but she controlled her shaking fist and smiled in return, "I'm glad you aren't angry. Besides, I'm still the same Haruhi." She said returning her gaze back to the sky as she flopped down on the grass on her back.

Tamaki continued to stare at her, "Yes, the same Haruhi…" He said although he wasn't sure if she heard it since he could barely hear himself over his heart's loud beating.

A blush, once again, appeared on his face. Tamaki panicked, _what the hell is wrong with me?! It's just like that time I wanted to kiss Haruhi…am I really a perverted father?!!_

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I'll try to upload chapter three as soon as possible. Can you believe this? I was going to sleep and all of a sudden I had this crazy idea for another story! I couldn't sleep at all and had to write down everything! 


End file.
